Season 7 (Thomas' Sodor Adventures)
The seventh season of Thomas' Sodor Adventures is set to air in 2016, or 2017. Episodes # Young and Old - Edward teaches Percy on his branch line after Percy nearly collides with the Express. # Toby and the Snowplough - After Toby’s snowplough breaks, he has to use his cowcatchers to clear the tracks for some workmen, and Mavis # Love for the Sea - Duck discovers Salty’s love for the sea, and the two hit it off, despite Oliver's protests. # Salty and the Small Engines - When Salty is told to work on the Little Western, he meets the Arlesdale Railway engines. # Samson's Shortcuts - The Fat Controller wants Samson to bring stone to the Blue Mountain Quarry, but he has to take shortcuts to get there due to track repairs. # Bertram's Discovery - Bertram finds Smudger and several other Mid Sodor Railway engines at his mine. # Butch Gets it Right - Algy ignores Butch's advice about safety. # Ryan and the Trucks - Ryan is having a hard time with the troublesome trucks and they almost make him fall off a cliff. # Skarloey the Leader - Skarloey starts to question his leadership skills when Max and Monty arrive at the Blue Mountain Quarry. # Derek and Diesel - Derek tries to copy Diesel, but this just causes confusion and delay. # The New Master of the Railway - 'Arry and Bert think Hiro doesn't deserve his title. # Trap Points - Henry thinks that trap points are no need at all, but proves himself wrong when he almost has a collision with Gordon. # Doing it Right - Fergus breaks a rule and starts to feel sorry for himself. # Ambitions - The narrow gauge engines get annoyed when Freddie is overly competitive. # Hank and the Flying Kipper - Hank takes the Flying Kipper but gets overconfident. # Trucks for Scrap - BoCo has to deliver “The Scrap” to Crocks Scrap Yard. # Porter the Perfectionist - Porter starts to nitpick everything that anyone does wrong. # Blinded - Whiff breaks his glasses in a crash. # Mavis and Thumper - Thumper goes to the Ffarquhar Quarry. # Logan's Triumph - Hector assists Logan when he has to make an urgent coal delivery to Crovan’s Gate. # Gordon's Brother - Spencer gets jealous when Flying Scotsman says he’s Gordon’s brother. # The Blaze - A blaze sweeps across the Arlesdale Railway. # Clashing Views - Stafford gets annoyed when Philip unintentionally annoys him and the other engines. # Two-Faced - Norman is horrified by the two-faced Culdee Fell engines. # George and the Trouble with Brakevans - After hearing Mavis complain about brakevans, George decides to pull a little prank, though it turns out his sense of humor is destructive. # Thomas and Toad - Toad gets to be Thomas' brakevan for a day after the incident with George unfolds. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Flying Scotsman * Geoffrey * Emily * Hank * Hiro * Porter * Timothy * Samson * Ryan * Diesel * BoCo * Mavis * Derek * 'Arry and Bert * Salty * Philip * Winston * Skarloey * Smudger * Bertram * Bert * Rex * Mike * Frank * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Toad * Jerome and Judy * Terence * Bertie * George * Algy * Cranky * Jack * Alfie * Byron * The Fat Controller * The Thin Controller * Miss Jenny * Neville (does not speak) * Jock (does not speak) * Rocky (does not speak) * Molly (cameo) * Rosie (cameo) * Stanley (cameo) * Charlie (cameo) * Logan (cameo) * Sam (cameo) * Bear (cameo) * Dart (cameo) * Den (cameo) * Stafford (cameo) * Billy (mentioned) * Sailor John (mentioned) Daisy, the rest of the Skarloey Railway, and the rest of The Pack are likely to appear. Trivia * This will be the first season to use the Season 19 onward opening title and credits. Category:Seasons Category:Thomas' Sodor Adventures Category:Future Releases